


Más que a nada en el mundo.

by frnkieromustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkieromustdie/pseuds/frnkieromustdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quería caminar junto a Gerard, tomado de la mano. Deseaba hacerle el amor y tomar sus manos entre las suyas, mientras entraba lenta y cuidadosamente en él. Anhelaba, con todas sus fuerzas, quedarse dormido junto a él, sin soltarse de las manos.</p><p>Frank quería, deseaba y anhelaba muchas cosas. La gran mayoría de estas estaban relacionadas con el hombre que se hallaba a su lado. Lo amaba. Más de lo que era capaz. Quizá le amaba más de lo que Gerard se merecía y éste lo sabía."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Más que a nada en el mundo.

_A veces pienso porqué será así:_  
 _Algunas veces, cómo si yo no existiera para él, cómo si mis palabras no sirvieran..._  
 _Y otras cómo si yo fuera lo único en el mundo..._

 

 

**Más que a nada en el mundo.**

 

 

Exhaló el humo tranquilo. Sin prisa alguna. Alzó la mano con la cual sostenía su cigarro y lo observó con los ojos entre cerrados: Ya había consumido más de la mitad. Llevó el cigarrillo nuevamente a su boca, mientras trataba de sacar la cajetilla que tenía guardada en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Observó el cielo mientras tanto, el cual era de un color azul oscuro, gracias a que el sol había desaparecido casi por completo, permitiendo así que las estrellas fueran visibles ante el ojo humano.

 

Frank las veía tintinear con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sin que su rostro delatara el estado anímico en el que se encontraba; cosa que resultaba bastante rara en él, quien solía ser un libro abierto en cuanto a emociones se trata.

 

Después de tres minutos de lucha, logró sacar la cajetilla. La dejó sobre su abdomen para poder tomar de nuevo el cigarro entre sus dedos y expulsar el humo de éste. Lo observó flotar en el aire por unos segundos, antes de que pudiera desaparecer por completo. Respiró profundamente y arrojó la colilla hacia la nieve, seguro de que ésta se encargaría de apagarlo por él.

 

Estuvo a punto de sacar un nuevo cigarrillo —el cuarto durante el transcurso del día— cuando escuchó que la nieve crujía bajo un par de pisadas. Frank cerró los ojos y volvió a fruncir el ceño. Permaneció acostado sobre la nieve, sin importarle el hecho de que su ropa se hallaba bastante mojada gracias a ésta. Los pasos se escuchaban más y más cerca, hasta que pararon, señal clara que la persona que caminó hasta ahí, ya se encontraba a su lado. No sabía quién era. Tampoco le interesaba saberlo.

 

Pudo escuchar perfectamente cómo las articulaciones de aquella persona crujían, indicándole que se estaba agachando para poder sentarse a un lado de él. El castaño sonrió débilmente. También pudo oír cómo la chaqueta de la otra persona rozaba contra un pantalón de mezclilla; y el aroma de una colonia barata, combinada con el olor de  _Old Spice_ , cerveza y cigarro, llegó a sus fosas nasales, invadiéndolas con ese, lamentablemente, familiar aroma.

 

Frank estaba completamente seguro de quién era la persona que estaba mojándose el trasero junto a él. Nunca podría olvidar aquella combinación de olores que tanto le enloquecían

 

Sin embargo, no dijo palabra alguna. Tampoco esperaba que el otro lo hiciera. Sabía que Gerard no tenía las agallas para comenzar a hablar. Seguramente no encontraba una nueva excusa que darle y, sinceramente, Frank no quería escucharlo. Adoraba su voz, sí. Más cuando le hablaba con aquella voz ronca gracias a la excitación.

 

Estuvo a punto de hacer un ruido semejante al ronroneo de un gato con tan sólo recordar todas las veces que le escuchó decir su nombre con aquel tono. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no le molestaría para nada escuchar su voz de esa manera ahora mismo.

 

Permaneció con los ojos cerrados y con aquella sonrisa forzada y débil, a la vez que extendía sus extremidades y comenzaba a moverlas de arriba abajo. Se movió así, quizá por más de diez minutos. Siguió haciéndolo aún cuando su acompañante se dignó a hablar.

 

— ¿Qué haces, Iero? — Preguntó el azabache. Su voz sonó temblorosa. Quizá era por los nervios que sentía al estar junto a él, o era por el frío ya que se hallaban aproximadamente a menos cinco grados bajo cero… Tal vez eran las dos cosas. Frank no le respondió. Siguió moviendo sus brazos y piernas de aquella manera.

 

Podía asegurar que el idiota que estaba junto a él le estaba mirando, con aquella penetrante mirada oji-oliva. Al no recibir respuesta por su parte, seguramente Gerard se estaría encogiendo de hombros ahora mismo.

 

Pudo escuchar cómo la nieve crujía nuevamente. El azabache se había acostado junto a él, moviendo sus brazos y piernas de la misma manera que él.

 

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota? — Preguntó ésta vez Frank, sin dejar de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

— Lo mismo que tú, por supuesto. — Contestó con simpleza. — Así que, Frank, ¿qué estamos haciendo?

— Se nota que no tuviste infancia, Gerard. — Soltó el castaño con rudeza.

 

Por fin abrió sus ojos avellanas y se dedicó a mirar al cielo. Tampoco se le apetecía mucho ver la cara de Gerard Way. Seguramente si lo hacía se deslumbraría por completo al ver como su rostro se veía aún más pálido gracias al contraste que haría su azabache cabello contra la nieve; sus ojos olivos tendrían aquel brillo que tanto le enloquecía y su nariz tal vez tendría la punta roja a causa del frío tremendo que estaba haciendo. Eso le haría ver adorable, sin duda alguna.

 

Frank no quería pensar que Gerard era adorable. Si lo hacía, se vería en la terrible necesidad de arrojarse sobre él y besarle hasta lograr que sus labios agarren la misma tonalidad que su nariz, pero él no quería eso. No. Nada de eso.

 

— Estamos haciendo ángeles de nieve, idiota. — Continuó Frank, cómo si no hubiera hecho pausa alguna. Gerard notó el tiempo que se tomó el oji-avellana para continuar. Sin embargo, se quedó callado y dejó de moverse.

— ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto en vez de entrar a la cabaña y tomar café? — Preguntó Gerard, ganando firmeza en su voz. Probablemente los nervios habían desaparecido… o ya había entrado en calor.

— Estoy cansado del café. — Fue la primera respuesta que llegó a la mente del menor.

— También hay chocolate caliente, Jamia lo preparó para las niñas. — Contrarrestó Gerard, acostándose de lado. Apoyó su codo izquierdo contra la nieve y recostó su mejilla sobre su palma, para poder obtener una mejor vista del oji-avellana. — Frank, deja de hacerte del rogar, tienes el trasero congelado y sé que…

 

El castaño no pudo evitar soltar una risa amarga. Mucho menos pudo evitar voltear su rostro para poder ver a Gerard, quien le miraba con las cejas alzadas, logrando así que un par de arrugas se formaran en su frente.

 

— ¿Qué puedes saber tú de lo que quiero? — Preguntó ácidamente. — Tú no sabes absolutamente nada.

— Un buen chocolate caliente puede estar en tu lista de “Cosas que Frank Iero quiere antes de morir.”

 

El menor puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a mirar hacia el cielo. El azul oscuro se había convertido en un negro profundo. Igual de profundo como el cabello del hombre al que amaba. Frank sonrió con tristeza y se concentró en el suave tintinear de las estrellas.

 

Pequeños puntos brillantes y tintineantes…

 

Parecía que Gerard no trataría de hablar de nuevo, por lo tanto, Frank esperó que se parara y se fuera pronto de ahí, para así poder lamentarse en silencio el no poder estar juntos; mas eso no sucedió. En cambio, sintió cómo el azabache se acercaba un poco más a él, se acostaba de nuevo y tomaba de su mano.

 

La mano del azabache estaba extrañamente cálida.

 

Gerard entrelazó sus largos dedos junto a los cortos de Frank. El contacto era débil. A pesar de eso, el castaño podía sentir cierta fuerza… Una que no permitiría que el enlace se rompiera. Apretó sus labios, a la vez que apretaba el agarre. No quería que se rompiera nunca. Quería caminar junto a Gerard, tomado de la mano. Deseaba hacerle el amor y tomar sus manos entre las suyas, mientras entraba lenta y cuidadosamente en él. Anhelaba, con todas sus fuerzas, quedarse dormido junto a él, sin soltarse de las manos.

 

Frank quería, deseaba y anhelaba muchas cosas. La gran mayoría de estas estaban relacionadas con el hombre que se hallaba a su lado. Lo amaba. Más de lo que era capaz. Quizá le amaba más de lo que Gerard se merecía y Way lo sabía.

 

También él decía amarlo, decía que era su vida entera… pero al parecer, eso nunca fue suficiente, ya que terminó casándose y formando una familia. Frank no supo porqué, Gerard tampoco le dio explicación alguna. Simplemente le pidió que fuera su padrino, y aceptó. Tiempo después, le pidió el mismo favor a Gerard y éste también aceptó.

 

Ahora ambos eran padrinos de las hijas del otro, y a pesar de eso, Frank le seguía amando. Con la misma maldita intensidad del primer día. Quizá un poco más… ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si los defectos de Gerard sólo lo hacían más perfecto a los ojos de Frank. Su testarudez, egocentrismo y narcisismo le hacían amarlo un poco más.

 

Cada sonrisa que le dedicaba, por más pequeña que fuera, lograba derretirlo. Con cada mirada, lo hacía temblar. Cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación, rodeados de gente, brindándose caricias accidentales… Frank quería halar de su cabello hasta arrancarlo, gritar de frustración y mandar todo a la mismísima mierda. Se moría por besar a Gerard; acariciar su cuerpo con fuerza y reponer el tiempo perdido.

 

Frank lo anhelaba. Quería estar junto a él toda la maldita vida.

 

Cuando esos momentos llegaban, cuando sentía que no podía más. Escapaba de la casa donde estuvieran reunidos y solía estar afuera hasta que lograba tranquilizarse. Por eso se encontraba ahí ahora mismo, con el cuerpo empapado y congelado. Porque no había soportado ver a Gerard besando a Lindsey cuando estuvieron bajo el muérdago. No soportó verlos abrazándose durante el típico brindis navideño.

 

Simplemente no soportaba el hecho de saber que Gerard era feliz, con alguien que no era él. No podía… Nunca podría hacerse a la idea.

 

— Sé que piensas que no tengo ni la menor idea de qué es lo que quieres. — Habló Gerard. Rompiendo con las cavilaciones del menor. — Estás equivocado. Sé que es lo que quieres, por qué estás aquí y qué es lo que estás pensando.

 

Frank sonrió sin humor y le miró de nuevo. Ésta vez, Gerard era ahora quien miraba hacia el cielo. El castaño bajó la vista, logrando ver el agarre de sus manos, pese a estar oscuro y sólo contar con la escasa iluminación que la luna y las estrellas les brindaban. Frank ladeó un poco su cabeza y, sin siquiera pensarlo, se acercó más al azabache, recargando así su cabeza contra el hombro del mayor.

 

— ¿Sabes todo eso? ¿Puedes leerme la mente, acaso? — Preguntó en un susurro Frank. Se sentía cansado. No estaba seguro si era cansancio físico o emocional.

— Creo que estoy a punto de lograrlo. — Contestó el oji-olivo, acariciando el cabello castaño del menor, sorprendiéndolo en el acto. — Lo que sucede es que te conozco bastante bien, Frank.

— ¿Ah sí? — Preguntó con un poco de humor.

— Yep. — Contestó el mayor, bajando su mano de la coronilla de Frank, hasta su nuca. Las caricias se tornaron lentas y suaves, así como el oji-avellana solía recordarlas.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que quiero en éste momento? — Preguntó Frank en un susurro aún más bajo. Las caricias de Gerard frenaron por completo, sin embargo dejó ahí su mano.

— Claro que sé lo que quieres, Frankie. — Al parecer la mente de Frank comenzaba a hacerle malas jugadas, ya que creyó escuchar que la voz de Gerard perdía fuerza.

— ¿Lo harías? — Preguntó con voz ronca. Sin darse cuenta, lo había susurrado contra la base del cuello de Gerard. Aquel que era su punto débil.

 

Frank podía sentir perfectamente cómo su corazón latía aceleradamente. No estaba seguro de si Gerard estaría igual: si se sentiría tan ansioso y nervioso como él.

 

Esperaba que sí.

 

El azabache no dijo nada, así que Frank dejó que la decepción comenzara a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Estuvo a punto de separarse de Gerard y meterse a la cabaña que había rentado Mikey ese año para que ahí pudieran pasar una agradable Navidad. Frank pensó que sería un buen momento para ir por Jamia y decirle que empacara las cosas de las niñas, que se marchaban ya mismo sin importarle que aún estuviera nevando.

 

Sin embargo, todos sus planes se fueron a la borda cuando sintió los labios de Gerard posarse sobre su frente. Mentiría si dijera que se lo esperaba. No pudo más que abrir los ojos de sobre manera y dejar escapar una exclamación muda llena de sorpresa. Y vaya que su sorpresa apenas comenzaba, puesto que la mano que Gerard había dejado descansando en su nuca, ahora viajaba hacia su mentón, tomándolo entre sus dedos y alzándolo para que ambos pudieran verse a los ojos.

 

Frank se quedó sin aliento por el simple hecho de volver a contemplar esos ojos olivos que tanto le enloquecían, desde esa distancia. Tan, tan cerca. Lo único que tenía que hacer era cerrar los ojos, romper ese inexistente espacio entre ellos y listo. Ya estaría probando aquellos labios delgados que tanto extrañaba.

 

A pesar de las ganas que sentía por besarlo, no hizo nada.

 

— Oh, Frankie… — Murmuró Gerard, permitiendo que su aliento impactara contra los labios entre abiertos del aludido. — No sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte…

— Pues hazlo. — Urgió Frank. Rompió el agarre que había entre sus manos y las llevó hacia el rostro del mayor. — Vamos, bésame, Gee.

 

El castaño pudo ver cómo los ojos de Way se llenaban de indecisión y nunca se había sentido tan desesperado. Sabía que podía dar él el primer paso, pero quería, necesitaba que fuera Gerard quien le besara, porque así la dicha sería más grande. La vida volvería a él y sabría que habría sido por decisión de Gerard, no porque él le hubiera forzado.

 

El oji-olivo hizo que la mano con la que había tomado el mentón de Frank descendiera, acariciando en el transcurso el cuerpo del menor. Paró hasta que llegó a la cintura del castaño y rodeó su cuerpo con ambas manos. El corazón de Frank se aceleró aún más de lo que ya estaba y se aferró al rostro de Gerard. Pegaron sus frentes, mientras sentían la rapidez con la que latía el corazón del otro. Respiraban lo más suave que les era posible, hasta que llegó el momento en el que Gerard buscó los labios de Frank con desesperación. Una desesperación que Frank nunca le había conocido.

 

Las manos de Gerard apretaron el torso de Frank con fuerza, robándole un quejido por lo bajo. El castaño dejó que sus manos recorrieran el rostro del mayor, acariciando todo a su paso. Trató de ser delicado, aunque seguramente en algunos momentos no lo fue. A pesar de eso, Gerard pareció no notarlo. O no le importó.

 

Se besaron con aquella desesperación durante minutos. Minutos que fueron horas para Frank, aunque sabía no era posible. Llegó cierto momento en el que sintió a Gerard encima de él. Hundiéndolo en la nieve a la vez que metía sus manos bajo su playera, acariciando con furia y desesperación su torso. Frank hizo lo mismo y estuvo tentado en quitarle ahí mismo la ropa, sin importarle el hecho de que no fuera ni el lugar, ni el momento adecuado. Lo único que le interesaba era que aquel familiar calor que creía perdido, había regresado. Tenía al hombre que amaba con locura junto a él, lo estaba besando y acariciando como si no hubiera mañana.

 

Algo dentro de su pecho se contrajo, puesto sabía que era cierto. No habría mañana para ellos.

 

Y como si Gerard hubiera podido leer su mente, detuvo sus frenéticas caricias y dejó de besarlo. Aún permanecía encima de él, pero no decía ni hacía nada. El único movimiento que producía era el de su pecho descendiendo y subiendo, en un intento de calmar su acelerada respiración. Frank no quiso decir nada, como si temiera que al menor movimiento pudiera espantar a Gerard y provocar que éste se fuera de su lado.

 

— ¿Era esto lo que querías, Frank? — Preguntó Way con la voz entre cortada, mientras lo veía a los ojos y lo tomaba del rostro con una sola mano. — ¿Acaso era esto?

 

Frank estuvo a punto de contestar que sí, que deseaba más que a nada en el mundo que lo volviera a besar así después de tantos años, estuvo tentado en pedirle que lo hiciera de nuevo, esta vez más lento, que le besara con aquel amor que sabía aún le tenía; sin embargo, se quedó callado. Porque algo en esa pregunta le hacía pensar que no se refería al beso.

 

— ¡Contéstame! — Demandó el azabache. — ¿Querías desmoronarme, acaso? ¿Querías que recordara todo lo que pasamos juntos y hacerme sentir mal? ¿Era eso…? — Preguntó de nuevo, con la voz débil y quebrada. A Frank le dio la impresión que Gerard estaba próximo a llorar. Y eso le desarmó.

 

Lo abrazó con fuerza y lo pegó más a él si era posible. Gerard dejó que todo su peso cayera sobre Frank y lo abrazó también como le fue posible. Permanecieron así por más tiempo del que se besaron. El castaño podía sentir cómo su hombro comenzaba a empaparse. No sólo por la nieve, sino también por las lágrimas del mayor. Frank escondió su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre el hombro y cuello de Gerard y no pudo evitar proferir un par de lágrimas también.

 

— Te amo, Gerard. — Dijo sin pensar. Cerró los ojos mientras lo decía, pues no aguantaba aquel sentimiento que le ahogaba y lo mataba poco a poco. — Sé que no es moral ni políticamente correcto, — Prosiguió, dramatizando de más en un vano intento de aligerar el peso de su confesión. — Pero… no puedo evitarlo. Es imposible no amarte así como lo hago, Gee. Te amo más que a nada en este maldito mundo.

— Shh... Frank, no… — Gerard negó con su cabeza, lentamente. — No sigas…

— No, Gerard. No sigas tú. No nos hagas más daño. Sabes que yo dejaría todo por ti. Soy un jodido egoísta, lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada para luchar contra lo que siento.

 

Gerard siguió llorando un poco y Frank se odió por echarle toda la culpa de lo que les pasaba. Sin embargo, era algo que creía justo y necesario. Tenía que sacar todo el coraje que tenía dentro, porque sólo contribuía a su malestar. Gerard tenía que saberlo, así acabaría con todo de una buena vez.

 

— No puedo hacerle eso a mi familia. — Susurró lentamente contra el oído de Frank. — Me muero por estar junto a ti, al igual que a ti, éste amor que siento me está consumiendo lentamente, pero no puedo hacerle daño a mi familia, Frankie. Lo siento, pero no…

— Entiendo. — El castaño cortó abruptamente su discurso. — Te comprendo, Gerard. — Susurró de la misma forma que él. Tratando de ocultar lo herido que se sentía en ese momento. — Ahora, creo que lo correcto sería que fueras con tu familia, seguramente te están esperando y…

— No, nada de eso. Déjame estar contigo aunque sea sólo ésta noche. Permanezcamos aquí acostados, hasta que nos pongamos morados, ¿sí? — Frank estuvo a punto de negarse, pero Gerard se le adelantó. — Es la última cosa que te pido, lo juro. Sólo olvidémonos del resto y seamos tú y yo, nada más.

 

El castaño suspiró con pesadez, el oji-olivo sonrió con tristeza, sabiendo lo que aquel suspiro significaba. Se bajó de él y permaneció acostado a su lado. Ambos miraban al cielo, mientras se tomaban de la mano y se aferraban con fuerza al otro.

 

Ninguno de los dos creía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para vivir sin el otro. Pero sabían que tenían que serlo. Tenían que separarse para poder seguir adelante y tener una buena vida junto a sus respectivas familias. La cosa era que… no querían eso.

 

— Feliz Navidad, Frankie. — Dijo en voz alta Gerard.

 

Frank bufó. ¿Qué tenía de feliz? Era la Navidad más deprimente de toda su vida. Aún así, no pudo evitar desearle lo mismo a Gerard. Porque si bien le dolía que el oji-olivo hubiera preferido quedarse con su familia, sinceramente esperaba que llegara a ser feliz junto a ella. Porque eso es lo que la gente suele querer, ¿no? Que la persona amada sea feliz, aún cuando no es contigo.

 

— Feliz Navidad, Gerard.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito del 25 de diciembre de 2011.
> 
> Basado en la canción "Más que a nada en el mundo" de la banda mexicana Austin TV.


End file.
